


Heard the Rumor?

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: But also, M/M, Teacher AU, guess what students ship'em, its been a while since i've written for pawn but you bet ima contribute something for this week, pawnshipweek2k17, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: The last thing Yugo wants to hear is about some rumor between him and Yuri.





	Heard the Rumor?

A pencil continues to tap against paper in a rhythmic pattern. The physical education teacher sighing as he tries to focus on his paperwork, eyes glazing over the printed letters on that white sheet. There wasn't too much to figure out, just make a lesson plan for the upcoming weeks, try to find a way to get all the kids in each period to join in on the activities. Some were easier to persuade, others out right refused. To the thought of the later, a frustrated look forms on the teacher's face.

"Why can't they just have fun and kick a single ball around! Even at me would be fine!" Yugo lets the pencil fall from his grasp, now letting both hands run through his hair.

He hears a certain amused chuckle and his eyes instantly dart towards the source. Of course it would be  _him_  finding his problems absolutely hilarious. At least in his own way. He never did those loud obnoxious laughs, but his quieter giggles could be just as obnoxious and just as loud. Even more annoying to.

"Stop laughing, Yuri."

"Only when you stop giving me a reason to,  _Yugo_ ," he emphasizes on his name, saying it too sweetly. It sends a shiver down his spine. As much as he liked when the other got his name right, he hated the way it was said.

"Why are you here? Don't you have, I don't know, papers to grade?"

"I do, which is why I'm here," Yuri answers calmly, strolling across the room to his own desk, only standing and glancing at papers. A hand turns one over and his head lifts, returning the gaze back to the other male. "This  _is_  the teacher's lounge and I am one. It's not a crime for me to be doing such a common task here."

The way he gives his answer makes him sound like he's talking to a five year old. That damned tone of voice irritates Yugo and he's glad that the pencil isn't in his hand that has quickly become a clenched fist. The poor pencil would have snapped in two, he thinks. For once, he decides not to say anything. The more he talks, the more likely Yuri will find a way to get him to say something stupid. (He knows he already did but he didn't think it would be overheard. It was as if he just knew when to time his appearances around Yugo.)

All he has to do is remember Rin's words. Shut his eyes, take in a deep breath, momentarily forget about  _him_ , count to three. One. Two. Thr-

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!"

Yugo's eyes open to find Yuri standing right beside him, a somewhat curious look on his face. "When the hell did you get over here?" He could have sworn he was a good few feet away and he hadn't shut his eyes for that long.

"I started walking right when you closed your eyes. I thought you were going to fall asleep, so saw it as my duty to wake you if you did."

"...I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know I was trying to be a good person."

Eyes narrow to his last words. Yuri trying to be a good person? Not even he'd fall for that line. "...Go back to your desk."

"Not yet," a sly grin forms from his lips. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

 _This can't be good_ , passes through Yugo's mind and he's ready to tell him that he doesn't want to talk about...whatever this is. But before his mouth can even open, Yuri has already pushed aside some papers, purposefully making a mess and letting papers shuffle together in order to clear some room on Yugo's desk. Only to sit upon it, making himself at home, as if this was his chair.

"Yuri!"

The calculating male responds with a shushing noise. And for some reason, that shuts Yugo up. "Just listen to me, it won't be long." He clears his throat as if he were about to go off on something grand, but that smile says otherwise. (And Yugo is already accustomed to the bullshit that can fly out of his mouth yet somehow manages to believe it from time to time.)

"So, lately I've been hearing some...rumors. And before you decide to ask, no, they aren't any haunting ones like last time," he pauses to chuckle to the memory. A little lie he had concocted to have some fun, to watch the other practically fear heading into his own storage room to get the items needed for whatever dreadful sport his class would be playing. It was entertaining watching him try to be brave and to hold back a shriek whenever something had conveniently fallen to the ground. While he was happily enjoying the memory, the look on Yugo's face showed that it wasn't such a pleasant one for him.

"This one is about us."

"Us?" He raises a brow as he has to think about what that even means. Us. "You and me?"

"That's what I meant." A sigh. "This is why you're a physical teacher and not a literary one. Even the basics fly right over," a quick pause to flick Yugo's forehead, "your head."

He lets out a little yelp in response, hands both flying up to protect his already hurt forehead. He glares and opens his mouth to shout but Yuri doesn't even give him time to take in a breath.

"To continue, if you don't mind, it's about us and being an item. Now please tell me you understand what that means. Or do I have to explain that to you as well?"

"No, you don't." He growls, letting his arms fall from his forehead, one remaining under his chin as he goes quiet. An item. He's heard that before, something he's heard students once say before when they should have been studying and not talking (not like he scolded them to, he did the same back in his youth). Something about being together. Something about relationships. Something about...

"We're  _not_  dating!" Yugo shouts with heated cheeks. In this outburst, he even goes so far to force himself to stand and attempt a glare at Yuri.

"Oh, so you do know what it means!" His hands clap together as if praising his understanding, but it's in that usual mocking way of his. It's anything but genuine praise. "Congrats on that. Interesting news, isn't it?"

"Don't congratulate me! Why would they-? There's no reason for them to- ah!" Yugo shouts and shakes his head. How could some students ever think they'd be  _dating_? He couldn't find a plausible reason for this at all!

Sure they were always together, though it was usually Yuri who came to him, clinging to his side. Like now or even worse, in the hallways. It was hardly the other way around...sometimes. On a rare occasion Yugo would be the one to approach him (and then regret it right after). And maybe they did spend time outside of school every now and then, but students weren't around to peek in on their personal lives.

(That little coffee meet up they had last week was definitely far away from the school grounds and- that didn't count as a date, had it? It was only the two of them, discussing school work, civilly, somehow. There were some comments he could live without being tossed around, but it wasn't anything unusual. He could have sworn that he had heard a legit, genuine laugh from Yuri that day to. It had been an unexpectedly fun experience, one that he'd never admit to his face.)

"Well, its obvious, isn't it? Perhaps it's like they said, we're  _meant_  to be together."

"No, we're not!"

"Oh come on, Yugo, can't you even spare some feelings for me?" Cue a pout, one that looks to real to be coming from him, of all people.

"Well..." He couldn't say no, as much as he wanted to. God, he wanted to just shout out no and get him to leave, but instead he was willing to give an honest answer. "You're not  _that_  bad, sometimes."

A smile forms from that pout and he regrets ever saying that.

"I take that back!"

"It's too late, my dear Yugo." Hand press over his chest, looking simply ecstatic to this. "You've already stated your part in this, proclaimed your love for me." His legs begin to swing and, finally, the math teacher is back on his feet and off his desk. He doesn't bother to try and tidy up the papers, only focused on looking right up at Yugo. "And you know, it's a start, so why don't we try to continue it, hm? To make these words become more real and authentic?"

"Huh?" That only raises a look of confusion, not even beginning to remotely pick up on what he was hinting at.

Yuri rolls his eyes, a slight sigh escaping but he takes a step forward, causing Yugo to step back. His leg hits the chair and he can only move towards the desk. Not really the best thing to be corned back to.

"Sometimes, you're just  _too_  dense. And I can't tell if that's a redeeming trait of yours or not," he hums. A hand quickly snatches the other's chin, pulling his head down to be closer to his. It's held out only meters away, a finger lightly tapping against his flesh. "But, maybe something more physical will be able to get through that thick skull of yours."

He's serious. For once, Yuri is actually serious and his fingers aren't about to let go of his captured prey. Yugo knows if he moves, or even dares to try to escape, he'd meet a fate worse than death. But he can't, doesn't want to be this close to Yuri. He can clearly see those eyes of his, those lips, and he swears he can already feel his breath against his own.

It's almost too late to realize what Yuri was about to do. What was happening and how he was about to be kissed by the most annoying co-worker in the world! He wished his body to move and yet it didn't.

What Yugo doesn't expect is a little whine to come from Yuri, his head moves down, nearly crashing into his, but had just barely managed to have been pushed away before they could meet. Yugo looks beyond Yuri, seeing another familiar face, one that he's truly grateful for in this very moment.

"Yuto!" A loud gasp escapes him, hands clasping together as a smiles to his savior.

The history teacher wears a deadpan expression, a wad of paper rolled up and resting against the back of Yuri's head. He glances between the two for a moment before relieving his 'weapon' from the other teacher's head.

"If you two are going to be more intimate with each other, I advise taking it elsewhere. Anywhere less public and where I don't have to see either one of you swap spit."

Yugo's joyous look freezes. Falters. Disappears. "Eh? What? No-No! We weren't doing anything like that! You've got it all wrong!" How could his savior go around and say that? Just when he thought he was safe from it all!

Yuri, who finally lifts his head and pouts, cheeks puffed and arms crossed, sending Yuto a glare, speaks, "You're such a joy kill. You ruin everything."

Yuto smirks upon hearing that, taking that as his time to go before the math teacher releases his wrath upon him. He'd rather not deal with being Yuri's play thing the next time he grew bored. (But he knew Yugo would always be his first go to.) "You're welcome, Yugo." With a wave of those papers, he walks over to his own desk.

"Thanks...?" He sighs. There wasn't much to thank him for, not after he had gone off with that damned comment.

"Hmph." Yuri keeps up his pouting before turning his head to Yugo, startling him. "Well now, the mood is ruined. IF you do wish to let that become a reality..." He doesn't finish what he's saying, letting his voice trail off. Without another word, he turns on his heels and casually strolls out of the lounge, leaving Yugo puzzled. And leaving him with a single question on his mind, one he never thought he'd want an answer to.

_Was that asshole really going to kiss me?_


End file.
